My Little Angel
by MaryCumberbatch
Summary: Castiel Novak is a bullied Freshman, but he enjoys being his introverted self. But then, he meets Mary, an outgoing girl with a dark life. Maybe he can help her survive herself. Maybe she can help him live a little. Maybe they're the perfect balance.


Castiel Novak stalked along the crowded hallway of the enormous school, with his knees pressed together, shuffling his feet lazily across the poorly polished floors. He shifted his eyes beneath his large hipster glasses that he didn't wear for show, looking for the sign to the Gym in which all the freshmen students were supposed to meet for the first day of High School. The stench of the teenagers filled the halls, and due to the body heat, the different smells of too much perfume and cologne or body odor lingered and spread throughout the entirety of the building. Castiel lifted his purposefully stretched maroon hoodie just to the bridge of his nose, and breathed in the scent of freshly mowed grass. His lips curled up slightly. Just before school he grazed the grass for his brother Michael, who had a massive hangover from a frat party he had attended the night before. Castiel was now living with his older brother, ever since his father kicked Castiel out for "rebelling" against his wishes. By the end of this thought, Castiel's smile was long gone, and he had rather clumsily knocked into the sign that read in capital bold letters:

**FRESHMEN **

The sign fell over, creating a large clank to echo through at least half the hallway. He fumbled to set it back up, but in his attempt only further embarrassed himself as a crowd of kids laughed almost in unison, so he left the principle Zachariah to fix it. Castiel hastily rushed into the gym but was stopped by a hand. The hand was that of a preppy senior girl. Her name was Anna, just like it read in black cursive on her, "Hello my name is," card. She gave Castiel a large toothy smile.

"Name?" She asked holding the name tags for the last names A-L. Once understanding he was not in her category, she directed him to a tall, lean man named Raphael. He was intimidating, but seemed to enjoy handing name tags out to new kids. As Castiel approached Raphael, he realized that this was no senior at all. Rather a volunteer. He knew this man as his brother's friend.

"Cas?" Raphael yelled over the loud bunch of kids as his eyes finally rested upon the tall, lanky and easily noticeable Castiel. Castiel nodded, his mouth resembling a straight line across his face. His shoulders were raised high, almost touching his earlobes. Raphael took Castiel in for a short hug before releasing, handing him his name-tag through his pile of M-Z last names. "Tell Michael I said hey, okay Cas?" Raphael patted Castiel's shoulder roughly, probably not realizing just how strong he was compared to Cas. Castiel nodded and opened his palm in the air as a "see you later" sign to Raphael. Raphael shook his head and nodded, providing the same sign in return to Castiel's.

Castiel peeled the sticker off of the adhesive back with his forefinger and thumb and pressed it onto his chest, before shoving his hands back into his deep pockets. Not even taking four steps he crashed into a large boy. He was tall and scary and he glared at Castiel before smiling menacingl,y sharply turning away and continuing to walk. Obviously upperclassmen. Castiel's breath had been hitched until the boy left, then sighed in relief that he hadn't been punched into the ground.

He glanced around the tall structure, looking for any friendly looking faces. He came upon none and hung his head, taking a seat in an empty red plastic chair. He took his shoulder back pack off and dug around in it, trying to find his cell phone. When he did, he saw that Michael had texted him.

"_Good luck at school."_

Castiel scoffed at the text message but still didn't deny himself the pleasure of smiling. Michael was the hot shot of the school. Handsome, tall, blue eyes, black hair. Basically a hotter, more coordinated version of himself. Castiel had no idea how to fill Michael's shoes and was too afraid of failing to try.

Just then he felt someone nudge into his shoulder.

"Sorry," He apologized out of instinct, him always running into things, he thought maybe he'd knocked into someone when he was dazed off.

"For what?" A female's voice was heard to the right of Castiel. He looked at her slowly. Not knowing why or how she had ended up next to him. She was cute. Brunette wavy hair that bounced just like she did, her hazel eyes shimmering as she looked kindly at Castiel, her full pink lips stretched into a smile. She was nothing special, she wasn't thin, and she wasn't overweight. She was just a normal looking girl. The type of "Girl next door" look.

Just as he opened his mouth to introduce himself, another boy pulled up his chair next to Mary. Castiel had seen him in the hall. A tall boy with light brown hair. He was a junior, a very popular junior at that, and had either kissed or had sex with every girl in the school. New girls were more than enough to excite him. There was something about this girl. Her fitted mint dress that flared out at her waist, with a 1 dollar fur jacket from goodwill hanging off her shoulders, topped off with cherry red high tops that matched her lipstick, making his member quiver in lust.

"Hey sweetie, this nerd botherin' you?" He bit his lip, his green eyes travelled her body and fell lazily on her chest. She snickered and wrapped her coat to cover up her torso and folded her arms.

"No, but you are." She laughed, a hint of flirt tugging at her voice as she leaned in closer to him. He inhaled sharply and held his palm to his chest.

"So she's hard to get, huh?" He let his free hand inch closer and closer to her thigh. Castiel noticed and clenched his jaw. He thought he should leave, but couldn't seem to move. He could taste the intensity of the situation building. "Well I'm willing to chase you till the end of the world."

"I'll get my running shoes." She retorted, grabbing the hand that began to finger at the end of her skirt. She kept his fingers still, leaving them there for a second before winking, and setting it on the cold metal zipper of his pants. "Just getting you a start to where your hand is going to be tonight when you think about me." She then dismissed him with a wave of her hand, the smooth surface of her black nails brushing his cheek.

He practically fell over, but obeyed her. He walked backwards his eyes still fixated on her. Castiel's eyes were widening as she returned her attention to him, his cheeks red with embarrassment due to what he had just witnessed. She slid her hand up and down his arm, looking him straight in the eyes, smiling. She could tell he was uncomfortable and that made him far more adorable.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She rolled her eyes playfully, one of her hands wrapped in his arms, the other holding the same arms hand. Castiel didn't move in fear that she would disappear or he would wake up. He nodded in reply, his tongue falling into the back of his throat. "I'm used to guys like that. I can handle them. They're boring." Castiel nodded again lightly a small smile appeared and disappeared all at once. His leg was shaking and he couldn't manage to stop it. "What grade are you in anyways?" She lifted a pen from out of her pocket and held it between her fingers like a cigarette.

"Freshmen." He whispered faintly, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Can I get a name then, cowboy?" She opened her palm to him. Without a second glance he took her hand.

"I'm Castiel Novak." He released a nervous giggle and a cough before breaking contact with her. She held her smile tightly, no teeth showing, accentuating her cheekbones and laughed through her nose. She tucked a few loose stands of messy hair behind her ear before pointing to her breast with the nametag on it. Castiel wasn't hesitant and read the sloppy handwriting as, Mary. He could feel the pit of his stomach rise up, and he had to swallow down a lump in his throat, attempting to keep his cool. But failing miserably.

"Nice name. I'm Mary. Mary Akerman." She mumbled through her teeth that were holding the black pens cap, whilst she scribbled his name on her forearm, then rolled her sleeve back down to cover it. She reassembled the pen and stuck it back in her pocket. His brows were furrowed together curiously and his head was tilted slightly. She noticed almost immediately and rolled her hazel eyes. "I don't want to forget a name like that." She stated matter of factly. "I'm sure I'll forget your name, remember your face. We don't want that do we?" Castiel shook his head lightly, with his lips curving upwards and his eyes lighting up.

He thanked her for her kindness, which she didn't understand but said nothing and nodded her head. In an instant she whipped her crinkled schedule from her pocket that seemed to be full of interesting objects. The pen she used to write his name, her schedule, a few condoms, a new pack of cigarettes a fake ID, her school ID, her wallet, a pair of pink heart shaped sunglasses, a piece of paper with at least 12 new phone numbers from both straight and gay girls and boys, a tube of vibrant red lipstick and last but not least, a large amount of business cards held together by a thin rubber band.

"Do we have any classes together?" She asked handing him the almost unreadable print. He opened his back pack, grabbed his 3 ringed binder and pulled his smooth sheet of paper out of the front cover. As he compared and contrasted their schedules, he found they had Creative Writing and lunch together, and informed her of the exciting news. Castiel, handed Mary her sheet back and neatly slid his back into its plastic casing, while she shoved hers into the crowded pocket.

"You're the first person I've given one of these bad boys to." Mary's tone was blank but came out of her mouth flawlessly, removing a business card from the rubber band and held it out to Castiel with her middle and forefinger. Hesitantly, he removed the card and examined the words that were surprisingly legible. The contents of which provided almost all forms of contact possible.

Castiel looked at the beautiful creature. She was by far the coolest looking person he had ever met. He had never judged someone by the outside, but even just a sideward glance at her and you automatically felt insecure and intimidated. She was a vision, and it made Castiel happy that she reached out to him. He felt as though for the first time, someone didn't see him as just someone they could use for the answers on homework. Like she genuinely wanted to be his friend.

"Thanks." He whispered through a bashful smile. Mary turned to look at him.

She saw nothing but complete perfection. Within the first 5 minutes of her arrival at her new school, she was hit on by at least 10-15 men and women, the cheesy line used at least 5 times. With every introduction, she took their number and said she'd call. But she knew she wouldn't. But when she saw Castiel, it was like having her stomach getting dug into by a power drill, as she laid in a freezing ocean. Sensationally painful. He had unkempt dark brown hair and a scraggly face. His eyes like the deep blue sea.

_He was clumsy, awkward and alone. He sat by himself in the plastic red chair, staring into the void, which happened to be in her general direction. She made her way over to the tall, strange boy who was "staring" at her._

_"What?" Mary had hissed, folding her arms impatiently. When no reply or reaction came from the boy, she pulled up a plain tan chair and sat next to him. "Hey, you awake? Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. Nothing. She pouted and began to remark on how, "incredibly sexy" he looked. She laughed and her arm brushed against his, causing him to snap back into reality, thus involving himself in a conversation he had missed the first part of, and that's where it all started._

"Attention, freshmen!" An older woman held the small microphone to close to her mouth, smearing her neon pink lipstick all over it. "The bleachers are all set up, please take your seats in alphabetical order. Your name will be on your seat." She announced, hastily trying to help those who looked confused about the simple system. Castiel stood up, collecting his items and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Mary yelled over the buzzing commotion of the worker bees. Castiel turned around, his eyebrows raised. "Walk with me." She took her black bag full of close to nothing, and flung it over her shoulder. Castiel was significantly taller than her, 5'4 to 6'0. She enjoyed that physical attribute of his. He liked her short legs that weren't anything like Victoria's secret models. Her thighs weren't stick like, she was normal. He was lean. There was nothing wrong with them.

"Aren't you over there?" he pointed to the A section and she rolled her eyes. She sat down next to Castiel, in a seat that was supposed to be occupied by a boy named Scott Normandy who was already balding slightly. Castiel shuffled his feet anxiously, but would rather she sit there than anyone else. When Scott came to redeem his seat, she simply waved her hand and told Scott her name, so he could have the seat next a blonde girl named Molly Adams. Scott shrugged and complied, eager to play footsy with the pretty girl.

The woman who was assumed to be the vice principle once again spoke for the whole freshmen class to hear.

"Welcome to Lindon high school. I am your vice principal, Naomi Candace," The woman with the sleek bun began, her grey suit clinging awkwardly on her body. "And I just wanted to take a few minutes to tell you about this school-"As she continued, Castiel felt Mary nudge his arm with hers, he turned to look at her to see her chuckling slightly.

"What?" Castiel asked quietly, trying to be as respectful as he could keeping his eyes set on the woman who drabbled on about "Staying to the right side of the hallways".

"She is so full of crap." Mary ran her slender fingers through her rich brown hair. Castiel eyed Mary, then returned his attention to the woman, whom he seemed to trust already and attempted to understand the point Mary was trying to make. By the end, Castiel saw what she meant.

"And now, here is your Principle, Zachariah Prince." As she handed the microphone off to the bald man, she hit the palm of her hand against the speaker to create a chain reaction of a mediocre applause from the crowd of freshmen who were spurting rumors and gossip from their mouths in hushed voices.

"This guy is such a douche bag. I can already tell." Mary took Castiel's arm in hers and pointed at Zachariah. Castiel nodded in agreement. Although the principle smiled and waved to everybody, it seemed as if he had rehearsed it in a mirror, there was something manipulative about his aura.

Throughout the entire first part of their school assembly meet, Mary carried out a conversation that Castiel would nod at or shake his head. By the end of the assembly, they were dismissed to attend their first period class. Mary and Castiel exited the gym, occasionally letting their hands accidentally brush together. They would both blush slightly, but still, they kept trying to touch one another again.

"So I'll see you in creative writing," She rolled her sleeve up and checked her arm jokingly. "Castiel." Castiel laughed. She was just about to turn and walk away, but Castiel couldn't hold himself back. He grabbed her arm, she turned around and looked at his hand before returning her gaze to his icy blue eyes. He returned his arms to his side, his cheeks turning red as he adjusted his glasses.

"Do you, uh, want to sit next to me at lunch?" He asked, chewing on his lower lip, his eyes seeming to grow bigger and bigger. She held back a smile and pretended to look hesitant.

"Sure." Her voice smooth compared to his shaking. She then turned and walked into Mr. Crowley's Business class.


End file.
